Doubting the Dream
by Rah Aerterno Omega
Summary: Warning Spoilers for recent chapters. Over one and a half years have passed since the Straw Hats claimed One Piece but Luffy is doubting if it was worth it due to a tradegy whilst claiming his dream. Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

Doubting the Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

**Warning Spoilers to Recent Chapters**

A/N: I haven't watched much of One Piece yet or read the Manga but I love it and I especially want the pairing of Nami and Luffy. I'm not using the Japanese terms as I haven't learnt them yet and it's my first fanfic. It's set about four years after Ace's death and a year and a half after they have found one piece. The characters are slightly different in personality as much has happened. If I have made any major mistakes please say I would enjoy some constructive critism. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- The Captains Doubt

Luffy sat upon his chair within the men's quarters. His pen quivered over the book in front of him. He had paused writing the ships log. In the past few years he had matured into his role as captain more and more. He had paused as his mind had drifted upon the memories he had of Ace. His chest hurt in all that was lost that day and his mind wandered about how he could have changed the past.

Becoming annoyed he closed the book and set his pen down. He stood up wrapping his coat around him. He walked towards the door pausing slightly as he prepared his facade and stepped out on deck. Zoro was before him asleep and Usopp along with Brooke and Franky sat playing cards they looked up as their captain came upon deck.

"Where is Chopper?" Luffy asked the others.

"He was in the infirmary I think. You want me to go check?" Usopp replied with a foreign serious tone not many used with Luffy.

Luffy shook his head his eyes glancing once again around deck. He turned and returned back to get to the infirmary his coat billowing behind him. When he reached he gently opened the door and peered inside. The sight was familiar now yet it still pained him and his eyes stung threatening tears. Chopper sat writing notes down upon his desk. By him was a bed with a lone figure led down upon it.

Chopped looked up, "how are you Luffy?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. How is she?"

Chopper turned to look at the person upon the bed as Luffy sat down on the chair by her. Chopper was tired and frustrated that his medical expertise had drawn upon failure. "She is still the same. As far as I can say she will have to wake up on her own. If she ever..." He was cut off.

"Of course she will wake up. She has to, she just has to." Luffy said with slight venom in his voice. Chopper realised his mistake and was about to apologize when Sanji's voice was heard calling out for lunch. Chopper stood up and moved to the door he looked back upon a familiar sight to him of the Captain staring sadly at the sleeping Navigator that was Nami.

"Would you like me to bring any down?" Chopper asked quietly trying not to distract the Captain too much. Luffy nodded faintly in reply.

Once Chopper had gone Luffy just stared. To him now she was precious and beautiful. He leaned forwards and gently kissed her forehead muttering, "I'm sorry, I should have protected you." Leaning back he let tears flow. She had been like this for a year and a half now. After all the dangers of the Grand-Line they had grown careless. They had found the One Piece but didn't guess it had been trapped.

They all fell prey to traps being separated. Luffy had hollered and shouted when he heard Nami scream. He had found her bloody and unconscious with tears in his eyes he had begged for her to be alright. He had already matured a lot since Ace's death but this put him into overdrive he had refused to leave her side for weeks before he set up rules about her. He slept in the chair by her side most nights.

Sighing Luffy pulled out a small book from within his coat and started to read to her. It was his routine now to read to her every day for two to three hours. Over time he had grown better at reading and writing willing her to wake up.

He had been tough with his crew about what had happened and he had apologized but they stated they understood. He made sure whilst docked two people where on the boat. One on deck and one with her at least one of the two was either himself Zoro or Sanji. There had to be someone with her at all times and at nights someone was to sleep in the room to check on her though Luffy mostly did that.

Once he had finished reading Chopper entered having waited until Luffy's moment with Nami had passed and handed Luffy a plate of food. "Are you sure your ok?" Chopper asked again in a worried tone. Out of the crew he couldn't get used to the change in Luffy.

Luffy gave a quick smile "I'm fine. You?" He asked.

Chopper hesitated not believing the Captains answer but ignored his urge to inquiry further and answered: "I'm fine just a little tired. I wish Nami would wake up though." Luffy nodded in agreement at the last bit. There was a crash and a bang from above and Sanji's and Zoro's voices where heard arguing with Franky screaming about not hurting the ship.

"I'm gonna check if any of those idiots has injured themselves." Chopper said with a frown and walked out the room. Luffy turned back to look at Nami. Sighing he wished he could take her place and have her well again. When he slept he dreamt of two dreams. Ace and Nami and he woke up cursing everything he could. For weeks he tried to avoid sleep which affected his diet until Chopper and the crew forced him sedatives.

Slowly Luffy improved but to the crews shock he became obsessed like Zoro with becoming stronger and every morning at dawn he trained with Zoro's weights sometimes Zoro helped. Robin had stated at a meal one day that he felt responsible for Nami and wanted to better protect us his crew.

Chopper looked at the sleeping Luffy. His hand was entwined with Nami's as he slept. Chopper thought back to that fateful day:

_-Nineteen Months Earlier-_

_They had found Raftel. Excited they searched the island in groups until the sun itself grew tired and went down to its slumber. When they returned to the boat everyone was empty handed. Brooke suddenly chirped up; "I found a cave within the forest, it looked man made. But I might be wrong as I have no eyes." He laughed and strangely everyone laughed all in to good of a mood to complain about his Skull Joke. _

_The next day they entered the cave. It was a winding square chamber quite bare and to Robins disappointment no historic markings on. Soon they came to an enormous chamber. They moved forward heading to a large doorway opposite the entrance. _

_Walking forwards they were rushing until Sanji tripped and a section of the flooring slid down. Everyone stopped as the sound of mechanisms whirled. "Oh well done, stupid cook." Zoro shouted at Sanji._

"_What was that carrot top." He replied in an equal shout Zoro made his way towards Sanji drawing his katana swearing profoundly at Sanji who was doing the same at Zoro. Suddenly out of the floor walls shot up fitting into previously invisible grooves in the ceiling. They were separated. _

_Everyone heard Nami scream followed with a loud metallic screech. Suddenly various traps and blades sprung at the crew. Chopper remembered finding it hard to concentrate with Luffy screaming and breaking the walls to get to Nami._

_Everyone fought their way through the maze. They met at the entrance to the next chamber. "Oh great moss head is lost." Sanji said in annoyance. Robin used her powers to find and direct Zoro to them. They continued to the next chamber after Robin couldn't locate Nami and Luffy._

_Once they entered the next chamber they all stood shocked. It wasn't the gold or jewels or riches or documents that had them frozen it was what was in the centre of the room._

_A bloody and injured Luffy sat upon a throne within the centre of the room. In his arms he cradled a bloody Nami who was unconscious. He was weeping and clutching her as if afraid she would disappear. His sobs where hysterical pleading with Nami to be ok his eyes covered by his hair his hat placed upon Nami as if telling her she will be ok._

_Chopper had sorted Nami out and did what he could. Luffy was extensively injured. Chopper later found out that Luffy had got to Nami and shielded her from the torturous traps that had attacked them using his own body as a shield. Nami had a slash across her back and a cut across her forehead. It had taken Luffy four weeks to recover leaving his body more scarred than any villain had left him before._

_-Present Day-_

Luffy awoke before dawn. His body clock tuned to his routine. Standing up he kissed Nami gently on the forehead and left. Upon deck it was warm but raining. Luffy removed his coat and shirt leaving them inside as he let the rain wash over him. He started his training, to become stronger faster and a better Captain.

Soon everyone awoke glancing at their captain training. Sanji called Luffy in once breakfast was ready. Luffy entered the dining room with his shirt and coat back on. He took his place and ate quickly. He no longer stole food from the others as now food didn't rule his every waking thought Nami did. Standing up without saying a word he walked out and returned to Nami's side.

He opened the book and read a poem:

_Twas a long time ago_

_Like a dream ago_

_Surreal and Perfect_

_Until the glass was shattered_

_Shards Blew Forth_

_Spinning for their Mark_

_And when they hit_

_Ice cold hands threatened_

_To pull me into the dark_

_A dance with death_

_I walked away as stone_

_Concealing everything_

_I do not gloat on my victory_

_It may as well have been a defeat_

_Only time can tell yet refuse to say_

_My heart lies broken with the shards_

_Yet it still screams in agony_

_Of it's loss_

_All I can do is stand silently_

_Neither do I scream and shout_

_Maybe my eyes betray me so_

_I say this now_

_I say this forever_

_I love you..._

Luffy ended the poem and sat brooding over its meaning for a while. "That was beautiful Captain." Robin said quietly from the doorway. Luffy jumped in shock dropping the book. Blushing he quickly got up and walked out giving a single glance back to Nami. Robin chuckled and walked over to the book she picked it up. Opening the page it had fell on she saw untidy hand writing of the captain and smiled. She glanced over at Nami rose and followed the Captain out of the room.

Luffy sat hidden at the back of the ship. He was embarrassed and couldn't stop blushing. Suddenly Robin sat down by him next to him. He stood up but paused when she asked: "Do you understand it's meaning when you wrote it?"

"No I've been pondering it. The words just fell onto the page." He said honestly with a sad thoughtful expression.

"May I lend my reasoning behind the words, Luffy?" Robin asked, there was silence until Luffy sat down and nodded. "You where happy, everyone was here and we had found One Piece. Now you doubt if it was worth it because of what happened to Nami. You are scared of your feelings in case she wakes up and doesn't return them or she doesn't wake up so you hide the full extent of them."

Luffy pondered this and said; "I just want everything to be right. I want Nami back." His voice broke and tears flooded his eyes. "I just want to see her smile again." Robin smiled sadly and replied, "As do I captain as do we all."

Standing up Luffy went to Nami it was growing dark and he needed to be in her company to ease his worry slightly. "Wait Luffy." Luffy turned as Robin gave him his book back. She smiled and walked of and Luffy hung his head as a single tear fell to the floor. He returned to Nami and sat down holding her hand he fell asleep.

The sun broke blissfully over the see sending diamonds of red sparkles into the eyes of Luffy who was concentrating on his exercises. Today he was joined by Zoro. Meanwhile Chopper examined Nami and wrote his report. He sat down thinking of ways to help her.

"Chopper?" said a faint voice. Chopper fell of his chair in shock. He looked over as Nami looked at him weakly. She was awake!

To Be Continued

A/N: I know it's not much of a Poem but I wrote it years ago and felt it right for this story. Hope you enjoy it. If I get good reviews I will continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Doubting the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

A/N: Hello again hope you enjoy this chapter. It centres more on Nami and waking up and how she copes with the changes. I have tweaked the appearance of some of the characters as it is four years after Ace sadly passed on so they might have changed. Enjoy.

Chapter 2- Old Scars Becoming New

Chopper rushed about asking question and examining Nami. Nami was confused with why he was so worried and was crying. She was about to ask when he hugged her crying.

"Chopper I'm ok. What wrong?" Nami asked in a tired but worried tone.

Chopper looked up at her with big watery round eyes. "I-I never thought I'd hear your voice again." He said in his child like voice. Nami looked at him confused when she realised she was in the infirmary.

"Erm Chopper? Why am I here and how long have I been..." Nami asked but stopped talking when she saw someone walk from the door way a red coat flowing behind them. She stared after the person for a while before Chopper answered her unfinished question in a quiet sad tone.

"You where hit badly in the back and head at Raftel. You have been asleep for over nineteen months." He said carefully assessing her reaction. She just stared at him before whispering in an almost frightened voice "nineteen months."

Chopper dashed up on deck to find Robin. He found her on her usual chair engrossed within a book. Chopper didn't want the others to over whelm Nami as she was still confused and weak. He walked up to Robin. "Erm Robin?" He asked in a quiet and nervous tone.

Lowering her book she looked at the small Reindeer and smiled. "What is it Doctor." Chopper lent forwards and whispered in her ear. Placing her book down she stood and turned to go to the infirmary. Suddenly a voice broke out on a deck.

"Robin my love would you like anything to eat or drink?" Sanji said almost dancing over to Robin with hearts in his eyes. Robin turned and smiled, "not right now Sanji but maybe later ok." Smiling at him she turned and walked of leaving Sanji almost melting at her smile.

"What an Idiot!" Zoro muttered from where he had fallen asleep.

"What's that moss head?" Sanji said angrily. Zoro smiled and jumped up and threw and insult back at Sanji drawing his katana. Franky jumped up from the game of cards he had with Usopp and Brooke and tried to stop the fight fearing for the ship. Usopp hid behind Brooke trying to stay out of the way of the heated argument.

No-one noticed Luffy slide upon his seat on the figurehead deep in thought.

Robin entered the infirmary and took a chair smiling sweetly at Nami. "Its so good to see you well again Nami. Chopper tells me you wanted me to fill you in on the events since we gained One Piece."

Nami nodded weakly with a smile still not able to believe she had been unconscious for so long. "It's good to see you as well Robin."

Robin smiled and started her story: "I guess you can remember up until the traps. Luffy as far as we know used his own body as a shield against the traps leaving him quite injured. I'm must say he has changed a lot since then. Now claimed as Pirate King and the crew of the King our bounties have nearly all doubled. Luffy is strict when it comes to looking after you and spent most nights sleeping here in case you awoke. He reads to you every day and well this may give you a better understanding."

Nami looked in confusion as Robin picked up a book and flicked through the pages. She stopped on one page and handed it to Nami. Nami looked down noticing the handwriting of Luffy. He eyes read the words upon the page. Robin looked at Nami assessing the reaction with a smile ever on her lips.

Nami finished reading and looked up at Robin with shocked eyes. "Oh." Was all she managed to say. Robin smiled and continued talking.

"Zoro is now the greatest swordsman he defeated Hawkeyes a few months ago. We have all been waiting for this day to come. Now that it is here I think the captain is scared of his feelings towards you." Robin said with a smile she stood up and walked out leaving Nami confused and thoughtful with a strange feeling in her stomach.

One by one the crew was allowed to see her. All of them where emotional. The changes in them as she noted where as follows:

Zoro: Slightly taller wearing his usual clothes. He has a long diagonal scar across his face. (Courtesy of Hawkeyes.) His hair is longer and tied back into a pony tail.

Sanji: He is exactly the same except he is slightly taller and has a small scar across his chin from unknown circumstances.

Chopper: He was a little taller and his voice was deeper yet still remained child like.

Usopp: His hair now matched his father's in dread locks. He was taller and more well built and seemed to be more confident however he still seemed to be scared easily.

Robin: Not much had changed except her hair was slightly shorter.

Brooke and Franky: Nothing had changed.

However throughout the day her thoughts returned to the poem she had read. Could she really feel that way about Luffy as he did for her. She hadn't seen him yet until after noon and he entered the room. Nami gasped in shock at the change in her captain.

He was taller and had some facial hair. He had a vertical scar running down his face over his eye and his old scar giving it the look of an upside down crucifix. Over his eye was a red eye patch. He wore a black shirt with a long red coat and black pants over his sandals. He still wore his straw hat. His hair was longer and more untidy.

"Luffy! What happened to your eye?" She asked in a quiet voice. He just smiled sat down.

"It's good to see you well again Nami." He said in sincere honesty. She noticed he avoided her question.

"Luffy how did you get that scar?" She said still worried but a bit more sternly.

Looking down he fidgeted with his hands and said almost too quiet for her to hear. "I got it saving you. And it was worth it." Nami was shocked by his answer. He lost his eye for her eyes stung as tears threatened to over flow. There was silence for a while before Luffy broke it.

"I love you." He said. Nami looked up at him startled, she hadn't expected him to say it so quickly. His hat was over his eyes. Nami gulped she wasn't ready yet she owed him at least and answer her heart pounded in her chest.

"I'm sorry but I can't return those feelings Luffy." She said as tears started to over flow as she knew she had hurt him yet she had to be honest. She noticed his posture become rigid and then relax. He looked up at her with a smile and said: "It's ok I'm just glad you're ok." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Nami sat staring at where he had been. His smile had been different like it wasn't carefree anymore. And his eyes, his eyes had betrayed his smile showing the hurt behind them. This wasn't the boy she had known and cared for. In his place was the man he would always become and it scared her.

Luffy walked up onto deck. Usopp walked up to him. "Are you ok Captain?" Luffy stood still for a while before he turned to the sharpshooter. "I think we are low on supplies. Consult with me in an hour and ask Sanji to bring me a meal. If you see an island within the hour we dock." Luffy said in an emotionless tone. Usopp was confused shouldn't he be happy that Nami was awake.

Luffy walked into his quarters slamming the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and put his head into his hands. So much for taking it well he thought to himself. Why didn't she love him he groaned. But he felt angry at himself Nami had just woken up after a long ordeal and he had cornered her. He slammed his desk in annoyance at his behaviour causing it to buckle. He needed to apologize.

He stood up and went to apologize. However when he opened the door he collided with Nami. Knocking her backwards he quickly caught her and helped her back up. Once he had done so he turned to face her. Letting out a breath he started: "I'm sorry Nami. I shouldn't have put you in that position it was selfish of me. I apologize."

Nami was startled by this sudden apology she had wanted to see if he was ok but she didn't expect this. Before she could say anything he stood up and walked of leaving her confused. She didn't like the changes upon him. She missed the carefree teenager he had once been. "ISLAND!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest.

Nami walked to the rail spotting the small dot that was their next island. Looking at her charts she figured the island was called; Spera Somnium Island. As they gained closed Nami thought that a shopping spree was in order for two reasons: 1 she hadn't been shopping in over a year. And 2 it would clear her mind of Luffy.

Everyone got ready to disembark Nami resumed her role she used to play and handed them each their money to spend. "Where's Luffy I need to give him his money." Nami asked when she couldn't see him. The crew looked for him when Franky turned and said. "That's I remember he told me to tell you he had already set of with the allowed amount of money." Nami wondered why he had set of like that usually he was impatient but he never snuck of before. It left her feeling uneasy on how much she had hurt him.

Sighing she went into the Islands town with Robin and Sanji followed in his love state. Soon however his face was covered from view as bags and boxes where in his way. Nami walked over to someone remembering to ask. "Hello, how long does a Log Pose take to set on this island?" The man eyed her and then answered gruffly.

"About three months." He said before walking away. Three months she thought to herself was too long. She walked back to the other two. Looking at the sun it was near sun-set a day well spent. "Robin, Sanji you two head back to the ship I'm going to try and a get a set log pose." They nodded.

"Anything for you Nami my love." Sanji sang as he turned with the pile of shopping and with Robin headed back to the ship.

Nami walked up to a store near the other side of the town. She managed to haggle a set log pose before turning to head back to the ship. Deciding to avoid people who were returning home Nami cut through some alleys. She wondered how in this small town she hadn't seen Luffy at all.

Looking up someone stepped out in front of her. "Looking for some fun." The man said in a gruff voice. Nami quickly realised it was the man from before who she had enquired about when the Log Pose set. He stepped forwards revealing his weapon. It was a long chain with a heavy spike on the end which trailed on the floor. Nami reached to grab her clima-tact but it wasn't there. She turned and ran.

She ran as fast as she could hearing him laughing as he pursued her. She ran through the streets which were deserted until she stumbled up on a beach. The man grabbed her pulling her back Nami swung and kicked him as hard as possible. He let go groaning in pain. She turned to run hearing him shout out behind her.

"I was gonna have some fun but for that I'm just going to kill you."

Nami ran as the sun disappeared on the horizon claiming the beach to darkness. The moon hung over the scene as the last observant of the situation blossoming its silvery light faintly upon the land. Nami continued to run she couldn't see much from the moons light but ran on regardless.

Soon she came up to a cliff. It cut of the beach trapping her against her attacker!

"Now I've got you!" An evil voice laughed from the darkness behind the moons light. She started to panic and shout for help but this made her attacker laugh harder from his unseen location. She heard the swinging of his chain vibrate through the air yet she still couldn't see anything. The sound turned into a whistling sound as it sped towards her.

Suddenly Luffy appeared in front of her hugging her to him. There was a whistle and a thud. Luffy shuddered a bit before holding Nami at arm's length. He smiled at her staring at her. Looking down Nami saw the spike producing from his torso. There was a click and it opened up into a four pronged hook.

"Look at me Nami." Luffy said quietly. She looked up tears in her eyes. He let go of one of her arms to brush a tear away still smiling. "Nami! Never give up on your dream." He said gently.

Nami was about to say something when he was pulled from her grasp and away into the darkness.

To Be Continued!

A/N: Sorry for not including much of the other crew in but I wanted to concentrate more on Luffy and Nami. The name of the island if correct is Latin for Hopes Dream. I use a lot of Latin in my other scripts and Stories. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the first chapter but I found this chapter harder to write. I uploaded this one quickly as I knew what I wanted to write however I'm still figuring out the next chapter so it will be one to two weeks until I upload it. Please Review. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Doubting the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

A/N: The final piece of Doubting a Dream. I am sorry if it disappoints you all but I found it incredibly hard to write. Thanks for reading and waiting for me to complete my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: His Smile

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as he flew backwards into the darkness. His smile never faltered his eyes never moved from her own. And then he was gone swallowed by the darkness. Her knees buckled. He had taken the hit for her. Tears streamed down her face she shook uncontrollably.

In the darkness she heard a thud and then strangely muttering. Then suddenly a light blurred out as a lamp was lit and placed down upon the sand. Nami stared at the scene in front of her. Luffy was knelt to the ground with blood all over him clutching his stomach where the hooks had dug into him. Her heart broke at the sight of her captain so helpless and injured.

"This weapon is magnificent isn't it? I mean all of its qualities firstly it's made from..." The man boomed in an evil laughter to be cut off by Luffy.

"Nami." He groaned. "Nami run. We struck a deal my life for yours so run."

"L-Luffy." She sobbed.

He smiled blood dripped from the corners of his mouth as he flashed her, his trade mark grin. "I'll be fine. I've had worst now please go." He laughed. But she didn't move she just stared crying at him.

"NAMI! GO NOW!" He shouted with the last of his strength. "CAPTAINS ORDERS!" His eyes no longer looked at her as they where obscured by the brim of his hat and hair. Nami flinched at his shout and got up and ran. She ran and ran tears blurring her vision. She needed to get help.

Luffy smiled as she ran and fell over onto his side letting his facade fall and his true situation bloom. He looked up as the man spoke: "You didn't want her to know it's made from Sea-Stone. Why?" He asked puzzled.

"If she knew she would interfere and besides I didn't want her to worry any more than she already had."

"Oh. Ok." He replied and pulled the chain hard lifting Luffy painfully of the ground. He swung the Pirate King around in continuous circles as the hooks bit deeper into him. Suddenly he hit the cliff face that had trapped Nami causing it to shatter with a massive boom.

Nami stumbled and fell as the boom echoed out across the Island behind her. She got up and continued to run ignoring her stinging knees. She raced through town trying desperately not to fall or collapse in sorrow.

When she made it to the ship she ran straight into Sanji and cried into his shoulder. "Nami?" He said puzzled. When she could get the words in between the sobs she said. "Luffy's in trouble on a beach on the other side of the island." Without another explanation Zoro jumped from the boat he and Sanji raced off into the town swallowed eventually by the darkness that was this fate full night.

Nami fell to the floor in despair Chopper jumped of the ship with a bag in reindeer form and rushed of. Nami felt someone hug her. She turned to find Robin tearfully hugging her. "I'm sure Luffy will be fine Nami." She said with a small smile. But Nami could get this ache out of her chest that felt like dread.

Nothing happened for what seemed eons. All she could hear was the gently wind, the laps of the waves against the dock, Robins breaths and her own racing heart screaming for Luffy to be all right. "_What was I thinking_," she thought. "_I do love him. I loved him has his idiot kid self and I love him as the man he has become._" With that more tears swelled up and she cried harder into Robin's shoulder.

Looking up after an eternity of wondering and crying they came back through the darkness like stone zombies covered in blood. Zoro and Sanji held a makeshift stretcher between them their heads bowed. On the stretched Chopper examined the captain his chest bare with the hook no longer tangled into his torso. Nami's and Robin's hands came to their mouths in shock their eyes wide.

Luffy was pale white and was covered in blood. His body was battered and broken his face etched into a strange smile. "_He smiled because he knew I would be safe_." She thought tears over coming her again. In his torso there was a large hole with four holes in around it making a cross like shape. But then she noticed other scars old scars that she had never seen before. And instantly she knew these where from Raftel.

She ran forwards to be restrained by Usopp and Franky who both had tears in their eyes. And then Nami saw it! A faint flutter of Luffy's chest. He was still alive! She hit Franky and Usopp of her and ran to her captain and hugged his hand to her face and pleaded with him.

"Luffy you can't die. You can't. I won't let you I refuse to let you." She pleaded in a desperate sobbing voice her tears landing upon the captain. "I love you. I love you, I love you." She pleaded each one becoming more like a cry as she willed her confession to save him. She clung to his hand as they entered the ship crying and pleading for him to be ok. Once they entered the infirmary Chopper told them all to leave so he could concentrate. Nami scream and she kicked but Franky, Sanji and Zoro pulled her back all of them tearful. They had, had their Navigator returned only to have their Captain snatched from them.

Up above a Violin pierced the silence slow and sorrowful as Brooke coped with his Captains condition. They all sat upon deck listening still covered in blood. Nami sobbed and shook but she had run out of tears her eyes red and puffy. They set sail anchoring once the Island was from view all of them worked in a dream like state until noon when Chopper came upon deck with a sad expression. They all looked at him.

"I did what I could. He is still alive, but barley I've done everything I can but I'm not sure he will recover or ever wake up. The Sea-Stone..."

Nami didn't hear the rest as Chopper explained what he had done. Sea-Stone! And then it came to her: "_This weapon is magnificent isn't it? I mean all of its qualities firstly it's made from..._" But Luffy had cut him off. Her hand came up to her mouth as she realised what Luffy had done. Then Choppers voice came back into focus.

"I've removed the shards that where left within his wounds. However the damage was more extensive due to the sea-stone neutralising his powers and weakening him. At the moment he is in critical shape. I will only allow one person to see him at a time."

At that last bit every eye focused on Nami after her confession earlier the crew felt it should be her that sees him. Taking a deep shaky breath she nodded taking Choppers hand as he led the way to her beloved captain.

As she walked into the infirmary she gasped. He was covered in bandages and cloth covering everything except his left hand and face. She leaned forwards and kissed him gently upon his blue lips his face was still white with a big bruise stretching across his forehead down across his eye. She held his hand and sat down upon the chair and whispered "I Love You." Slowly she fell into a sleep just failing to catch the slight squeeze Luffy's hand gave hers.

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days

Weeks

Months

They all passed but to Nami neither was different as she cared for Luffy. She rarely left the infirmary except to eat and bath. The crew understood her worry but their worry was matched by their Navigator receding more and more away from them and to the unconscious body that lay without change day in and day out.

Sanji slowly opened the door to find Nami asleep holding Luffy's hand with his hat over her face. He smiled and gently placed a plate of food on the desk by her. She stirred a little but continued to sleep. Sanji again smiled if she wanted to be with captain fine so long as she was happy. He walked out leaving the two in peace.

Luffy lay there day in day out and he could hear every word. It was if he was sitting within a room bound and gagged unable to move. Constantly weak. It pained him that his absence. His state would cause pain especially to Nami. In the dark cell of his mind he pleaded with his captor a figure clad in darkness to allow him to wake up and tell them everything is ok.

He had heard Nami say she loved him and he long to hold her and tell her he did to. But there was this. His own mind imprisoning him because of a stupid sea-stone hook chain thingy. He didn't know the passage of time only that he let Nami's voice keep him from despair.

Nami was reading to Luffy a story of adventure and bravery. She smiled he would enjoy this story. Soon however she needed to bathe and closed the book marking her page. She stood up and gently kissed Luffy. Quietly to herself she said. "Please don't leave us." She was just about to close the door when a faint voice carried towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Nami froze in place she looked over to see Luffy weakly staring at her through his good eye. She must be dreaming she thought, this wasn't real it was a trick. She would wake up and be in despair at the trickery. However his face etched into his trade mark grin and all thoughts where lost nothing could imitate that smile. She literally dived over to the bed hugging him tightly.

"Um Nami. Owww." Luffy said with a laugh. Nami quickly jumped back with an apologetic face. She blushed and then suddenly hit Luffy across the head. "Oww what was that for?" He said grimacing in pain at the new lump upon his head.

"You Idiot don't ever do that again. I was so scared you would never wake up." She screeched at him before pulling him close into a long passionate kiss. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She said between kisses.

Luffy broke the kiss and looked at her with a serious expression. "I will never leave you." Nami looked down as tears flooded her eyes. Putting his fingers under her chin he made her look at him. "Whether it is to hit something or shout at someone or to cry or laugh I will be here for you. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too." She said pulling him into another kiss.

When they broke apart Luffy grinned at her and said. "I'm hungry."

The End

A/N: Hmm. I'm not used to writing about characters that already exist. I tried my best and I'm sure I will improve with time. The ending was annoying to write as I'm not a happy ending person but with Luffy and Nami they deserve it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it. It was a new experience. If you would like a sequel just say I'm sure my mind can pick and idea out. Until next time.


End file.
